


Moments Of Happiness

by your_starless_eyes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (Like Dan and Phil do), Bickering, Cats, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Established Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_starless_eyes/pseuds/your_starless_eyes
Summary: Dan and Phil play with cats.*based on an "anonymous" prompt on Tumblr*





	Moments Of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dani_be_crazy00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_be_crazy00/gifts).



> ~Someone~ asked for this. Obviously I had to give it to her.
> 
> Yes, the title is a reference to the musical Cats.
> 
> "Hello this is not Dani here with prompt number 5. Cats. Just cats. I want cats."

Dan sits on the floor of PJ's lounge, gently clicking his tongue as he attempts to coax the suspicious cat closer.

"Come here," he says gently, extending his hand. "I'm not going to hurt you." She sniffs his hand before rubbing against his legs, purring contentedly. "She's so soft, oh my God." He looks up. "Phil?"

"I really shouldn't," the older man sighs, sitting beside him, "but I will." He smiles as the cat moves from Dan to him, jumping up onto his legs and curling up in his lap. "Great."

"Well, you can't move now," Dan points out. "That's animal law."

"I know," Phil sighs. "That's the issue."

"Allergies?" Dan asks. Phil nods, lifting his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"I thought ahead and wore glasses, but still," he complains. "I can't believe you talked me into this."

"I didn't talk you into anything," Dan argues, petting a grey and black kitten who's come over. "I was just reading PJ's invitation."

"Mmmhmm," Phil hums, not really paying attention to him. "Hello there." He looks up at Sophie. "What's her name?"

"That one's Thalia," Sophie answers, "and the kitten is..."

"Storm," PJ calls, returning to the longue. "Mother named them; they're her cats," he explains, noticing Dan's confused expression.

"You alright, Phil?" Sophie asks worriedly as the raven sneezes.

"Fine," he assures her, wiping his eyes. "I'll take some meds when we get back and I'll be fine."

"By which we means he's not going to be an AmazingPhil, but more like a  _I'm-Going-To-Strangle-Dan-Howell_ Phil," Dan mutters.

"Kinky," PJ laughs, handing Phil a cup of tea.

"Shut up," Phil scoffs, but he accepts the warm mug graciously, taking a long drink. "Thanks."

"No problem," PJ replies. "Come here," he whispers to the cat. She stands up and hops off Phil's lap, leaving dark hairs on his blue sweater. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Phil says, wiping his eyes with his sleeves before setting his mug down on the table. "We should probably go before they do that again."

"Oh, alright," Dan grumbles, standing up. Storm lets out a little mewl, biting at Dan's shoelaces. "I want him."

"If I could, I'd let you have him," Sophie tells him, "but PJ's mum would probably kill me."

"And Phil would kill me," Dan adds. He smiles as the kitten runs off to bother his mother, both cats disappearing under the couch.

"Dan," Phil groans, sounding pained. "Please."

"Go ahead," PJ tells them. "We'll catch up sometime when there's not allergy inducing animals around." Dan laughs.

"Alright," he agrees. "See you later, Peej. Bye, Sophie."

"Take care," she tells them, opening the door. "Don't let Phil die."

"He'd never be so kind," Phil tells her. Dan rolls his eyes, taking Phil's hand as they exit the flat.

"I'm too selfish," Dan agrees quietly, "to lose the one thing I love most."


End file.
